1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to parking garages and more specifically it relates to a conveyor-type three dimensional parking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous parking garages have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,784 to Salloum; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,926 to Sternad; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,660 to Takahiro and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,305 to Go all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.